1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decolorable ink which can be utilized in various printing processes. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming method, an image forming apparatus, an image erasing method and an image erasing apparatus utilizing a decolorable ink.
2. Related Background Art
Digital printing technologies are recently showing a remarkable progress. Such digital printing technologies are represented by an electrophotographic technology and an ink jet technology, and are expanding their pervasiveness as image forming technologies in offices and homes. On the other hand, with the spreading of such printing technologies in the offices and the homes, discharged paper wastes are increasing significantly. Such paper wastes are often difficult to recycle in a simple manner since there are involved many confidential documents, and an increase in the consumption of the resources is being concerned. Under such situation, technologies such as a decolorable toner and a decolorable ink are being investigated for reusing paper (The Imaging Society of Japan, 50th Technical Seminar Text, p.50) but still many improvements are being required.